The invention relates to a roofing system having a top membrane exposed to the atmosphere composed of a suitable thermoplastic material. The present roofing system has no tie-down features that penetrate the top membrane and which might leak when exposed to the elements over the years. Instead, the present system is a fused, homogeneous, thermoplastic system strongly bonded to the roof itself by means of a fused thermoplastic system.
Prior systems such as those described in U. S. Pat. No. 4,455,804-Francovitch used hold-down plates adapted to carry a mastic, but which described penetration of the roofing membrane itself.
It is the objection of this invention to present a uniform, homogeneous, welded, unbroken weather-resistant top thermoplastic roofing membrane.